Sweet Summer Days
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: "I don't want to live the rest of my days miserable because of words unsaid," confessed Heiji, his cheeks completely red.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Sweet Summer Days**

**Chapter 1**

Tick-tock-tick-tock said the clock resting on the desktop. The second hand made yet another turn until it completed another turn and then yet another. Nothing changes with its rotation. It simply goes in circles. Hovers over the same two hands and over the same numbers. Just one circle. A lot like life. It goes in one big circle or rather, cycle. It's repeated each year. Each year has the same seasons, same festivals, same months, same days, same celebrations; everything is the same. Nothing ever changes.

Again, the clock made at least three more turns; but this time was different. As it hovered over the minute hand over the number three, it shouted a loud shrill alarm. Desperate to save her ears, Kazuha groped for it with much irritation and laziness. She tried to grope everything, especially the snooze button. With her arm the only one moving, she eventually gave up and stopped the alarm before it ruined her morning and then burying herself inside the blanket once more.

Successful was her attempt with the clock, it didn't stop her phone from ringing just as loud and just as shrill to her ears.

"Hello?" she answered in a rather rusty voice.

Sonoko's cheery voice greeted, "Good morning. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh it's you Sonoko-chan." Kazuha flopped back onto her bed. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that since it's summer I was thinking we could all go out together and stuff like that. Don't worry though, everything is on me! My treat! So what do you say?"

Kazuha was still sleepy and couldn't get the idea of what Sonoko was saying, "Okay sure. Will Ran be there?"

"Of course! She and her detective boyfriend!"

"Okay. Keep me posted then. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Bye!"

Kazuha threw her phone towards the beanbag chair she had by her bedside. As if intentionally ruining her day the alarm sounded again. This time she threw off her blanket and snatched the clock. It read 9:30. She rubbed her eyes hoping that she was reading the clock wrongly. This just really wasn't her day.

"Heiji is so going to kill me!" she fled from her bed and took a short shower.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ran had woken up a bit later since she was still tired from festival the night before. She became flushed at the thought of what happened last night. It wasn't avoided nor was it intentional, but the whole scenery would replay each time she was spacing out. The touch of his hand, those soft lips and those dreamy blue eyes that she simply sinks into-she could feel her cheeks burning already. And to think she was denying about wanting him for a boyfriend before. Was she swallowing her words or was she just lying to herself? _I guess,_ she thought, _it doesn't really matter now. I love him, that's all I know. And what's more, he loves me back!_

Ran didn't even notice that she was smiling upon thinking of Shinichi. Her cloud of daydreams suddenly dissolved into thin air when Mr. Mouri came out of the room demanding his breakfast.

"So umm- how was uh- your date last night with your uh-detective boyfriend?"

"Fine. The fireworks we watched were nice." Ran said as she smothered her toast with butter.

"Oh, so uh- what else did you two do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just looked around at some stalls there in the festival. And ate-stuff."

"So, you didn't bring your good ol' daddy something nice?"

"I'm so sorry dad! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Ran replied with her hands pressed together.

"Humph! All you ever thought of at those times was just spending time with your detective boyfriend that you didn't even take the chance to think about your loving father!"

"C'mon dad! It was our first date! How about I ask you about _your_ first date with mom. How'd it go? Huh? I bet you had your eyes all set on her and no one else!"

_'She got me good.'_ Mr. Mouri thought. "Th-That was a long time ago! You expect me to remember that after all these years?" He argued, folding his arms over his chest.

"You just don't want to admit it, don't you dad? You just wanted her to be all yours! Don't mind the other people, it's just you and her! Haha! I got you good!" Ran took a bite from her toast.

"I'm ignoring that speculation of yours. I'm resuming my brunch IN PEACE! So don't ask me nonsense."

"I won't bother. I got my answer."

Just then the phone rang.

"RAAAAAAAAAN!" Sonoko shouted on the other end.

"What's up Sonoko?"

"Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?"

"We'll be heading for Okinawa the day after tomorrow. I already have your ticket with me. And I also have another extra ticket. We can invite your detective boyfriend along."

_'Everyone seems to be calling him that lately,'_ Ran thought. "That's fine with me, but how about you. You sure you won't get, you know, sorry if I sound boastful but-left out? Makoto-kun isn't coming to visit for summer, isn't he?"

"What do you mean? How can I possibly be left out? I'm sure Shinichi-kun and that Hattori-kun will be bonding for sure."

"And exactly, why all of a sudden you want to bring Shinichi along? Usually you just invite him because I _'force'_ you to."

"Just get ready okay? Be sure to bring your boyfriend along! Bye Ran! I'll see you soon!"

"Hey wait! Sonoko! Sonoko!" But all that Ran could hear was a dial tone. "Darn it! She didn't give me an answer."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Kazuha, all perfect in her summer clothes with her hair, as always, tied up in a bow, is now looking around for a certain someone. Hmm I wonder who that someone is. Time do to some investigation!" Heiji murmured as he sneaked up on Kazuha. He gave her a gentle push and shouted, "BOO!"

Kazuha screamed briefly as she turned to see Heiji laughing heartily.

"You should've-you shou-you sh-" Guffaws of laughter threatened to come out whenever he tried to speak. Even though he really tried his best to finish what he intended to say. It's just that every time he remembers the expression on her face as he took her by surprise, he just couldn't help but laugh.

She just stared at him with those eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. She followed him around with those kind of eyes and never lost sight of him. She wanted him to get the message already. Above anything or anyone else, Heiji was the only one who could run her patience out so quickly. She just hoped he knew that so he wouldn't have to act so childishly. Finally, she met him eye to eye. He straightened up. _Good_, she thought, her arms folding up.

She spoke, "Now you're just being mean."

"K-Kazuha." He really didn't know what to say, leaving his sentence completely unfinished.

"Tch. Let's just go, you said you wanted to hang out with me right?" Her eyes no longer had that piercing feeling and her voice, though slightly mixed with annoyance, was also more mellow.

Heiji immediately thought, _I guess this wouldn't be the best time anymore to tell her_.

x x x x x x x x x x x

So that was the first chapter of my improved version of "Trip To Okinawa". I realized I should have focused it on Heiji and Kazuha, I was really too much of a kid back then. Hopefully, this would serve as an inspiration upon me continuing to write those unfinished fics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 2**

"So?" Kazuha started. "Why did you want to meet up with me today?"

Heiji paced towards his motorbike wore his helmet and urged Kazuha to wear the extra one, "You'll see when we get there."

She'll have to admit, being the only girl allowed to ride at the back of Heiji's motorbike was somewhat a special honor for her. Being the so-called 'Detective of the West', he was bound to have as much admirers as if he were a celebrity. Any other girl would dream of being able to at least see Heiji in person because meeting him, in Kazuha's opinion, would be too good to be true for those girls. And so much more riding at the back of his motorbike. The feeling that she was given a certain distinction,a childhood friend, among all the other girls made Kazuha feel like she had a higher ranking than they did.

She was very well aware of the fact that she did have an advantage but she always told herself not to keep her hopes up. After all, there are many other girls out there, including Heiji's first love in Kyoto. And what makes it all worse is that he's finally found out who that mysterious first love was.

The sudden recollection of the thought made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She cursed herself for remembering.

Heiji could feel Kazuha's grasp around his waist tightening and he could feel her head leaning on his back. It worried him. Was she feeling sick? Or was she just sleepy? It also didn't seem like he was driving too fast for her to hold on so tight. In any case, he slowed down and pulled over.

"You feeling okay Kazuha? Or do you think I'm driving too fast?" asked he, turning his head around.

Slightly stunned at his question she lifted her head and shook it. The memory still bothered her. She knew Heiji wasn't an idiot, he knew her really well like the palm of his hand. In order to drive away his suspicions, she acted a bit irritated, "Of course I am! Besides, you said we'd get there in 15 minutes. Do you know how long we've been driving? Are you sure you're not lost?"

"Idiot! We're not lost. I just didn't expect a detour when we reached the shortcut. Weren't you paying attention to where we were going?"

Embarrassed to say that she wasn't really watching where they went, she gave an excuse unconsciously answering his first question, "Look, I can feel my stomach grumbling already so just get going. You can treat me to a good restaurant to make up for your actions earlier this morning."

Heiji suddenly felt like she was trying to outsmart him and she actually succeeded. For once, he set his pride aside thinking that he should at least let Kazuha have her way every once in a while. He can't imagine how bad he would feel if he were to see her crying in disappointment again. That's right. He wouldn't forget that case where he had actually intended Kazuha to win that deduction competition but then he got carried away when he figured out the criminal's identity. He chuckled sheepishly to himself for being like that.

Not long after, he parked his motorbike in front of a traditional looking restaurant, "There. The compensation for my crude actions earlier this morning your highness," teased he, giving a low bow.

Slightly annoyed that he called her 'your highness' which made her feel like she was controlling him, she ignored him. At least not until the waiter greeted them: "Good morning ma'am, good morning sir. Table for two?" She didn't have any choice but to pay attention to him or else she'd be paying for her own food.

She looked around, "This place looks new."

Heiji took his seat facing the window, "Yeah, I thought I'd give it a try," he rested his hands at the back of his head, "since Otaki-han kept recommending it to me a couple of times already."

"It's a good thing you finally thought of this. I was getting tired of you taking me to that Okonomiyaki store. A change of venue is fine every once in a while."

He could sense she was teasing. And there was nothing wrong about that Okonomiyaki store, he liked their merchandise better than anywhere else. It was the best he has ever tasted!

"Hey! You said their okonomiyaki tasted good! Or were you just trying to get on my good side so you could have free meals every now and then?"

"I get tired of things as well! I can't just eat okonomiyaki with you every single time, can't I?" Kazuha confronted, raising her voice a bit giving them a few glances from the other customers and the waiter just by their table.

Heiji silently scolded his childhood friend, "Great. Look what you just did. Idiot."

"Well I can't help it, can't I? I wasn't doing anything and then you just pick a fight with me."

"What do you mean you weren't doing anything? You were teasing you octopus-head."

"As if I was! You dark octopus!" Her voice increasing in volume again.

That insult pulled some of Heiji's nerves, "What did you just call me?"

Kazuha wasn't threatened at all, "You heard me," answered she with a stern face. But even so, she repeated it for his sake, "You bl-ack oc-to-pus."

"Why you~"

Their startled waiter interjected, a bit frightened that they would shout at him but he needed to do his job, "Um- sorry but are you two ready to order?"

Both of them looked at the waiter who was now even more frightened. Then they purposely avoided eye contact with each other and told the waiter their separate orders.

Heiji was able to glance at Kazuha since she was trying very hard not to look at him. He sighed to himself, _what am I thinking? I shouldn't be fighting with her all the time._ It might seem odd but at this rate, as Heiji kept telling himself, it was possible that he wouldn't have a chance if he kept treating her like this. It was time to straighten things out. But how? It wouldn't seem that apologizing sincerely was in his personality; maybe at least in Kazuha's point of view. Then again, he could surprise her by doing just that. He sighed again thinking that there was absolutely no way she would believe him; even if it were sincere.

In any case, he tried to muster his courage to apologize. If he can't do such a simple thing how can he do the more complicated task? He scolded himself, _Idiot! Stop thinking of those other things now. Focus!_

Focusing on apologizing to a girl, you sure do look lame, another side of him scoffed.

Judging from the way things are going so far, his mission for today will never be accomplished. He didn't want to allow himself to wish for some kind of miracle that would prove him wrong. He just didn't want to have false hopes, today's outcome is already clear to him. It wouldn't happen today—maybe some other time—but most definitely not today.

For an unknown reason, the moment their food arrived, they started talking again as if nothing had happened. It even looked like they fought just because they were hungry. Everything that Heiji did not allow himself to do was being contradicted somehow. However, that doesn't change the fact that he was mean towards her today and that, for him, is all the more reason not to get his hopes high—at least for this day.

"I forgot to tell you, Heiji." Kazuha said, sipping her cola. "Sonoko-chan called earlier this morning."

"Hm? That Suzuki heiress did? What was the call about?"

"She asked if we were interested to go to Okinawa with them this summer break."

Heiji already knew who 'them' meant. "Is she sure that all of them are coming?"

"It's still an invitation. But I sure do wish that Ran-chan would be there! I'd like to ask about her date with Kudo-kun."

_Oh yeah, I could get help from Kudo,_ planned he as a smile crept over his face. "I'm going if Kudo is."

Kazuha was a bit disheartened. Yes, she knew perfectly that those two detectives are good friends, but couldn't he acknowledge the fact that they're going together?

"Hey Heiji, let's go. It's been a long time since we spent time with Ran-chan and the others. Well—Heiji?"

Sonoko's call couldn't be more than perfect timing. If he was going to answer that he's not going if Shinichi wasn't, it would cause another petty fight between him and Kazuha. They've had so much already he was getting tired just thinking about it.

"Hello Sonoko-chan?" Kazuha said. "Heiji? Well he says—"

He interjected, "Tell her I'm not going unless Kudo is."

"You heard that? He says he won't unless Kudo-kun does," she ate her food bit by bit as she talked on the phone. "What? Kudo-kun says he's not coming?"

Heiji leaned forward to try to catch some bits of their conversation._ That Kudo, just when I need his help too. I was sure he'd come. He should be there,_ he thought.

"I understand. Okay. Thanks Sonoko-chan."

She spoke to Heiji, "Sonoko-chan wants you to talk to Kudo-kun. She says she's already bought the tickets too."

And he felt like he did need to talk to him, "Don't worry Kazuha. I'll make sure he doesn't refuse the offer to that trip." He gave a reassuring smile, "Leave it to me!" he laughed as he wallowed in his confidence of his abilities.

"H-Heiji," she smiled.


End file.
